


Complications

by CrazyNutJob



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not human peter, Regeneration, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNutJob/pseuds/CrazyNutJob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their secrets, some more than most, especially spidey? But what will spidey do when one secret reveals he is actually a she? What other secrets is spidey hiding? Fem!spidey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

'Damn it? Why is it my team never listens to me!?' Peter thought angrily as “he” paced around the meeting room on the tri-carrier. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last either. 

“Kid, your going to put a hole in my ceiling” Director Fury spoke as he and Coulson entered the room. “What's up kid?” the other hero's on the team had gone to bed after the last mission. Spidey was the only who didn't seeing as he hadn't gone home, plus they were the only ones who had bothered to go looking for him.

“Seriously?! Your actually asking what the problem is, when you actually know” Peter spoke coldly knowing already that he had watched the footage of said mission with Electro. “This, my entire life is just a joke to you guys and my teammates you put me with.”

“That;s not completely true. You've all had your moments” Coulson answered only to get cut off by spidey.

“Oh really. Well, Mr idiot of a spy, in case you haven't noticed. You watch me all the time. I've never seen any footage's of my teammates yet I know they've seen mine. I know nothing of my teammates other than their names, code names and ages.”

“I know its been difficult, trying to settling with others. Perhaps we do allow them to have more freedom than yourself.” Coulson tried reasoning.

“You think! Your the one that insisted that I-”

“Listen kid. You all have your secrets and pasts that you want to remain hidden. You know they only know a small part of your past.”

“That's the point. They know Mine! But not the other way round. Trust is a two way thing Fury. I'm sick of looking after brats that think the universe involves around them and holding back” the last line of that sentence went unspoken as Peter felt his anger seeping through with exhaustion. “I don't know why I even bother” Peter mumbled the last part to himself as he through his hands up in the air, “One more thing. You have twenty four hours to delete the footage and any future footage you get. Otherwise I'll do it.” before storming out of the room

“I'll send you the package to your room” Fury managed to say before the doors slid shut. Before turning to Coulson. “Send it.”

“I've already done so. He's a wild card sir, we knew something like this would happen”

“Yes, I know. We're lucky its taken this long. Have the rest of the team here's by 8:00 hours tomorrow morning. Since its the weekend, we'll give the kid a breather from the others.”


End file.
